


Sleeping Under Orion

by calumhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumhood/pseuds/calumhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is on break and aspires to be a hopeless romantic. Doing so, he wins you a stuffed dragon and gets the other boys to light a few candles. Sometimes log cabins don’t need a Jacuzzi for you to fall in love with the place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Under Orion

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorRY

There was no one word metaphor you could use to describe him. Luke. He's like the sun. When he smiles he emits pure light that gets you through the day. Really there was no stopping him, he's ridiculously quirky (setting toasters on fire, getting stuck in trees etc.); unrealistically handsome, the talk of everyone. Luke Hemmings; a symbolism of sex and nothing other than sex. (Well also part-time puppy rescuer)

Maybe if it weren't for all the sexual innuendos you hear from Calum all the time, you'd think differently. However, Calum is a boy of many colors, and he makes visuals very graphic, not that you ever complain. 'Cause maybe... just maybe- Luke jacking off to one of your pictures in the tour bus bathroom isn't the most terrible thing you've ever heard, nor the most disappointing (because really, that's one of the hottest things you've ever had the pleasure to be told about).

The boy has to tour, and that's how life has worked for quite some time now. Usually you'll just snuggle up with your giant stuffed penguin and wait for Luke to ring a web call. Internet lovers, skype sex, the usual. Though, sometimes it was just fucking hard for him to get the time, or even the privacy he needed. Which was the strain put into a long-distance relationship, you guess.

It didn't bother Luke though, it just made the time you and he had together all the more important. The quiet giggles you shared in bed were more meaningful. The walks you would take down the pavement were more like time traveling. Anything you would do with him was something more than just, living. It was being _alive_.

The endearing smile he had on his face was more than enough to make you giggle and blush. "What is your favorite constellation?"

You tapped your foot on the metal floor of the Ferris wheel. Because Luke aspires to be a hopeless romantic, kissing your neck gently while he waited for a reply.

He's dragged the both of you all the way out to the Fair, and you think he smells like cotton candy and popcorn mixed together in a perfect scent. Not that those two smells should ever go good together, maybe it does because it's Luke. Really, you've fallen so hard for him he could smell like a dumpster and you would still want to kiss him everywhere.

You curl your fingers together with his, "I'd say Orion." and you laid your head on his shoulder. Squeezing your fist to lay it on his stomach.

"Really, why's that?" He asks. He taps your nose and you could feel your heart thump hard against your chest. He wasn't one to make you feel like this, but maybe it was love. Yeah, definitely. And even though you've both said it to each other before, love was more than just a feeling you get in your gut. It was mental, all your infatuations with this one person turns into this regal emotion you always have hanging over you.

It's there, when you look at him, it peaks up and taps you on the shoulder telling you he's more than just a young love. He's more than that, he's a soulmate.

You strictly never believed in soulmates until you met him, because that's just all bullshit you hear in romance novels and fairy tales. He's made you believe otherwise, and has almost made you have a whole new perspective on life. It's been said, he's pure light. And the god above who made him has never created anything more lovely.

"Maybe-" You pause, and Luke kisses your cheek. He scoots the two of you closer and you're almost a pancake, but it felt really good to be close to him.

"Why?" He asks lowly.

"Because, it reminds me of you. Someone who's not afraid, like a warrior. You're so strong and noble, I've never felt so safe with anyone before in my entire life." You tell him. Perhaps that was deep, and you knew it was. That's why you hesitated, but you're with Luke. There wasn't much of anything you feel uncomfortable telling him.

He beams at you, and pulls your hand to his lips, giving it a few quick kisses. "You're so wonderful. I know I've told you countless times, but I love you so much."

You could never get tired of him saying it, you hope he never stops. If you could listen to him say it over and over again for hours you wouldn't mind, not one bit.

His eyes glowed beneath the light of the moon and stars, and this time of night is when it feels the best outside. And your imagination could take you anywhere.

"I know I've given you this reply countless times," you smile at him in the most fonding way; "I love you, so much more." You finish.

Luke moves close and kisses you behind the ear. "I doubt that." And you giggle quietly. The heat of his breath against your skin was more than enough to get you aroused. His low voice almost raspy from the muttered whisper. "I hope you've had fun." He says.

"I really have. You winning that game of ring-toss was definitely one of those once in a lifetime moments. And I still don't know how we're going to fit that giant stuffed dragon in the car door." You say. You weren't kidding when you said that, the dragon is huge.

"Well-" Luke licks his lips and grins smugly. "We won't be having to worry about that, until morning." He says. The expression he had was the most sneaky look you've seen on him since he got you alone in a utility closet that one time before show rehearsals. He did manage to kiss your lips red before one of the stage hands yelled "two minutes!", forcing you both out of the small space. One at a time, because it would be really sketchy seeing Luke Hemmings and his girlfriend peel out of a closet  with their hair in a whack. And maybe Luke's forehead damp with sweat. That would just travel around the place, and a half hour later Michael would be high-fiving Luke for getting off in a closet.

You squinted your eyes at him, and his face could be redder than a tomato right now. "What do you mean, morning?" You asked.

"Ha, well, you see." Luke stutters, and you grab his wrist.

"What?"

"We're not going back to the hotel, just yet." He tells you. Eyes looking right at you. By that time the ride had stopped, and the attendant was steadying the bench for you both to get out. You're still in a minor confusion, but this was Luke. He's always leaving you in a fog.

Luke ushers you out of the exit gates, mesmerizing as he stumbles over the stuffed dragon (can't forget the dragon) hovering over his own two feet.

"I wanted to have you all to myself, tonight." He says quietly. His face says sex, but his blushed cheeks say "i just trip on this stuffed toy when i was trying to be sexy".

But maybe that's why you haven't seen Ash and Calum shooting down anymore ducks, or Michael walking around with his panda face paint. They've already left.

"So- we're staying, here?" You wondered.

His face gives an answer, but he nods a yes anyway. "C'mon, I've got a surprise." He says, practically dragging the dragon behind him.

He pulls you into his side and places a kiss on the top of your head. You think about him while you're walking, and where on earth he could be taking you. All you see for a long distance is field and what you think are trees (but they could be Bigfoots, really it’s too dark to tell and your eyes are still adjusting). He's left you completely clueless. There's was no doubt in your mind that tonight he'd want to go back to the hotel and bring you with him. Forcing Ash to kip with Michael, or something related. After all, this was his first night back home.

"It's really dark out here." Luke laughs, and you can't see his facial expression but you know he probably looks ridiculous.

"Well, I hadn't guessed." You tease, and elbow him in the side.

Luke stops walking, pulling you in and looking straight ahead.

"Hold on a sec." He tells you. Then pulls out his phone and turns on the flashlight. "I SAID." Turning 'said' into two syllables. He's got a lower tone to his voice, and he cuffs his hands around his mouth. "IT'S REALLY DARK OUT HERE." He shouts, and you almost question his mental health.

You look around confused, thinking maybe Luke has finally hit the wall or something. He's never all there when he's tired, so you'll just blame this on sleep deprivation. That is, until you hear an "oh shit." in the distance followed by muffled laughter, before a walkway of string lights come on and your whole mouth wants to gape open. Maybe the other boys hadn't left just yet, and this was one of the most thoughtful things you've ever had done for you.

"This is where we'll be staying tonight." Luke has finally done it, he has finished the transformation of becoming the cutest damn thing the world has ever seen. And at this moment, you felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

There wasn't much he would have to do to make you laugh, or feel good. He would just have to pull a dorky face, or touch your hand. But this, this was on a whole new level of charming. Dating a member of a band has more perks than just the free concert tickets. It's living a teenagers dream, and living that dream with your favorite person in the whole world.

"I can't believe you." You almost lose your balance, and Luke leads you down the path to a small log cabin.

"I told you I was trying to be more romantic." He says, and he runs his hand down your back, the feel of his fingernails lightly grazing your skin through your thin shirt. It tickled you a bit, and sent butterflies to your stomach. God you love him.

That was it, yeah, you know you're not the type to just go into this stuff head on. But tonight was special. And Luke looked so fucking hot. He looks even more beautiful when he's wrecked to the core, his hair all over the place and his eyes dazed from a good night.

The inside smelt like wood, and candles were burning in different places. So this is where the others have been, setting this up. You could imagine Ash lighting matches, and panda Mikey rolling out the lights. Calum was probably the one who was in charge of lighting it all up on cue. He failed, but that didn't matter. It makes you wonder how long this has been planned. The thought put a smile on your face. This place was perfect.

You almost forget how to speak when Luke is in front of you holding a candlestick. "Too much?" He questioned. Perking up, and the two corners of his mouth curl.

"No, no." You stammer. "This is so beautiful."

"I wanted to do something nice for you, the boys helped out a little. And yeah, I- you are all right with this, yeah?" He says looking down.

You lift up his chin and kiss him. "Very, all right." You whisper against his lips. He feels around blindly for the table close to him, and places the candle down on it. Luke is running his hands down your body. Fingers moving down your back and lower. Lips still swirling, and his tongue is feeling in your mouth. Never sloppy, always on point.

He has you pinned with your back against a flimsy closet door, and you can feel the ply-board bending behind you. His lips fall to your neck and he nibbles at your collarbone.

Your hand travels to his bulge, and you feel his hard-on against your palm. "Fuck." He mutters. His lips sucking your warm skin. Tomorrow you'll probably have a purple and blue spot on you.

He pulls you from the door into the living room area, and there was a mattress laid out on the floor covered with a nice duvet. A sunroof above it, letting in the perfect amount of moonlight for this nice evening.

"I want to make you feel good." He says, pulling you to the mattress, kissing you until you're pulling his shirt off. He slips off his jeans and throws them to the side. His belt making a clunk noise when it hits the carpet.

You bite your lips when you see his body. You haven't been with him like this for awhile and god you fucking missed it.

He moves toward you again and kisses you from your chest to your mouth. One hand tangled in your hair, his other is touching you against your slit through your jeans. And he hasn't stopped kissing you. His long fingers making you let out a small moan in his mouth, your nails dug into his shoulder blades. "Feel good." He whispers.

"Yeah, yeah." You say, and you feel like your legs are weakening from it. "Bed, I'm gonna fall down." You add.

He nods in agreement, and lays you down.

Luke breathes heavy as he peels off your shirt, his cock straining against his boxers when he presses soft kisses to your perky breasts. "God, I love you so fucking much." He says, and sweat is beginning to develop at the top of his face.

You smile and let your head fall back. The words running in your mind, like - yeah you've heard it before - but it feels just as good or even better each time he says it.

He unbuttons your jeans and pulls them down half-thigh, so you kick the them the rest off. Your emotions are everywhere, mostly on this boy who is hovering over you. His eyes almost piercing through you.

Luke slips his hand through your waistband, and rolls your underwear down your legs. He looks up at you, eyes innocent like he's asking permission. You give him a look as if you're begging for it. So he feels your clit with his thumb, tapping it while he slips two fingers inside you. Your head sinks back even more, and Luke moves his fingers around before pulling out and pumping back inside in a sequence. You let out a small whimper, and Luke positions himself over you. Being submissive, he has you turned on, his fingers going in and out making wet noises. He's doing what he wanted, definitely making you feel good. Your breathing becomes more heavy, feeling Luke's abs with your hand, and he slows down for a moment; giving you time to take it all in.

That was his cue, right there. When you're laying down ready for him. Also if he waited any longer, he probably wouldn't make it to your high, and he really wanted to hit your high.

He slid down his boxers and let out his hard cock. Your eyes fixed on him. He crawls to the side and finds his trousers, the sound of packaging hitting up against the cotton pocket is heard. It's a condom, and Luke tears the packet open with his teeth, then unravels the condom up his cock.

He lines up, hard and ready. "Need you." You mumble to him.

"Pull your legs up." He pushes in slow. You let out a hoarse whimper, and he rocks your hips together.

You curse lowly as he thrusts into you, hard with each push.

Your back arches and you curl your fingernails in his fluffy hair. Whispering inaudible things to yourself when he hits your g-spot. You wince at that, and he hits it again with the next thrust.

Your hands move down his back, leaving small scratches along Luke's spine. You feel him and he lets out a pant, his breath steaming on your neck. He knows he won't last much longer, he knows you shouldn't either.

"Almost, so close." You say, your voice cracked. Luke's hips rolled as he tries to better angle himself. He squeezes your thighs and his core was almost fatigued. But he pressed on, because he was oh so close, too. Fuck.

You fall back, and your entire body trembles to it when you hit your orgasm. Your moans carrying through Luke's ears, your toes curled and the sheets beneath you wrinkling.

Luke's hips bucked back after he came inside you, and his dick twitched when he pulled out. Come pooling inside the condom as he pants and collapses next to you. He slides off the protection, knots it, and throws it to side.  

"Jesus." He whispers. Then wraps an arm around your chest, nursing you through your sensitivity while he's trying to come down from his. Both of you left in a different world, on top of a cloud. "Good, yeah." He carries on.

When you both are finally back to your normal senses, Luke his holding you against him. You felt his stomach against your back, the rise and fall of his breathing ending the night off in a relaxing mood.

You pull his hand under yours, and hold it softly to your chest. "I love you, Luke."

You hear his mouth curl behind your ears, his lips smack together. "I love you more." He whispers in return.

You look up at the stars through the sunroof, the perfect evening with the perfect boy. Luke Hemmings, 'what can be better than this?' you wonder to yourself. And you fall asleep in Luke's arms, he doesn't let go of you until morning. 


End file.
